Sister By Chance
by L98N
Summary: Leigha Scott knew she was adopted. But she never knew she had a twin! When her family moves to Seattle, she gets a lot more than what she bargained for. Rated T for language. Nothing cheesy. Collab with purpleprincess77.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys, this is a collab fic I'm doing with **purpleprincess77**. We were giggling about something one day and she was like, HEY! This could be a fanfic. And I agreed, and so…here we are.**

**Chapter 1 – Mistake**

**Renee POV**

Mistake. That's what it was. That's what it had to be. I couldn't be pregnant. Charlie and I had just met. Granted, we were in love, and we had eloped. But pregnant! I couldn't handle this. The pregnancy test was lying. That's what it had to be. A little voice inside my head told me to stop being so childish and accept the fact that I was going to have a kid. But that's what had held me together all these years. I was everyone's baby girl.

My subconscious tugged at me again. _You're nineteen_, it reminded me. _You're not anyone's baby girl anymore._

_That's not true!_ I stubbornly refused to believe the voice I knew was right. _I'm Charlie's baby girl._

_You're Charlie's wife, Renee, act like it_. That wasn't my voice. That was my mother. The mother who had forbidden the relationship in the first place. I groaned and put my head in my hands. She was the mother who I knew was right.

I heard the door slam. "Renee, honey?"

It was Charlie. My husband. My blessing, and also my curse.

"I'm in here!"

Charlie entered the bathroom. His forehead had worry lines on it. I didn't want him to worry. I was afraid I'd have to, though.

"Charlie," I said weakly. "I – I think – I think I'm pregnant."

His reaction was completely unexpected. The worry lines disappeared.

"That's great, honey!"

I was flabbergasted. "G-g-great?" I stuttered.

His worry lines returned.

"O-of course, hon," he said, furrowing his brow. "Don't you want kids?"

"I do, but – " _Now is as good a time as any to tell him_, my subconscious told me.

"But I can't take it."

"What?" He was confused. Not angry. Not yet. Deep breaths, Renee, deep breaths.

"Honey, I love you, but I can't take this anymore."

"This?"

"This!" I waved my arms around the tiny bathroom. "It's too small! It's too – it's too green, and it's too rainy!"

I glared at Charlie.

"I can't do this anymore! I can't put down any more roots here! I don't want to end up trapped in this stupid, boring town! I'm not going to make a dumb mistake! I hate it – I can't stay here another minute!"

I was yelling now. Charlie had the most hurt expression I had ever seen on his face, but I was on a roll here.

"Just let me go, Charlie." I tried to muster a quiet anger. "It didn't work out, okay? I really, really _hate_ Forks!"

And I stormed out the door without an ounce of regret.

**A/N: Thoughts? Review, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Far, far Away

**Renée POV **

'_Flight 601 to Phoenix, Arizona is now leaving – all passengers must be seated in their seats. The plane will take off in five minutes. _'

This was it. I was going. Charlie wasn't here to stop me – he hadn't gone after me, hadn't even tried to change my mind. He was probably too hurt by my accusations. But they were _true _though! The place was _too small, too green, and too rainy_! I couldn't stay there! I don't think my patience would have lasted another second.

Right, so, I needed a plan. If Charlie wasn't going to support me – I'd have to support myself. Uh, and-and the child. Don't get me wrong, this was a mistake; I didn't want a kid yet, but I couldn't get rid of the little baby. That would make me a killer. I'm getting off track! A plan; right, a plan; I needed a plan.

Well, firstly, I needed a house; shelter. Next was a job –uch, working; _no, no, no_! But I had to work if I want to support myself. Then again...I was going to get big –really big- and if I don't work now then I'll never get to work. If I don't work now, I might not have enough money to survive the last months. Right, okay, house first then job.

I didn't have enough money to buy a house. Maybe after the divorce – whoa, wait; I was getting divorced? I was only nineteen and I was going to be divorced? Jeesh; think of the gossip! But Charlie and I had rushed into marriage, and look at the consequence – divorced, homeless, and pregnant. That didn't sound like the happily ever after I had wanted!

I sighed. There was no other choice. If I wanted to survive – I had to live with my mother. That wasn't exactly a happy thought; she was going to kill me then bring me back to life to kill me again for what I'd done. No, correction, for what _we'd_ done. Pregnant at the age of nineteen! I was dead! Hopefully the fact that she was going to become a grandmother would warm her up to the situation. Fat chance of that happening, though!

It was starting to get dark; I was starting to get tired. Maybe if I just closed my eyes for a little while everything would be okay.

Just for a little while...

Soon enough, I was awake once more – in the real world, the cruel world. The plane had stopped and the lane was crowded with people getting off the plane. I joined them, in a daze. The rest of it went by so quick, me still in a daze, and soon I was in a taxi driving to my doom.

It took almost an hour to get to my mother's house. And when I arrived, memories hit me like a train-wreck. I was almost overwhelmed with tears of happiness with the recollections of my childhood; I had had an amazing childhood. Hopefully I could give the same to my child. Hopefully _my_ mistakes wouldn't affect my baby.

I walked up the porch and to the front door. I took a deep breath before letting it back out again; this was going to be a nightmare. With that grim thought, I knocked on the door. My mother didn't waste no time coming to the door, her wrinkly face lighting up at the sight of me.

"Why hello, Renée! What brings you here? Shouldn't you be in - what-do-you-call-it - Forks?"

"I'm pregnant," I blurted out.

And not for the first time today, I waited for the angry wrath of a loved-one.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: PurplePrincess's computer deleted this chapter. So it was a bit late – but we're still with the story – don't worry. **

**Anyways, to end that almost 200-word long author's note, I'd like to thank **Kyra Renee **for being an awesome beta and **PurplePrincess **for collab'ing with me!**

**Chapter 3 – Oh, Crap**

**Renee POV**

"You're WHAT?" screamed my mother. Then, poking her head outside the doorway to check that nobody had heard, she yanked me inside.

"Um, pregnant," I said slowly.

"I knew letting you marry Charlie wasn't a good idea!"

"Mom, it wasn't your choice."

"Don't you sass me! If you had to go and get yourself knocked up, why couldn't you have done it in Forks? Huh? You got a good reason?"

"Um…it was too green?" Lame, Renee. Lame, lame, lame.

"TOO GREEN!" she shrieked. "YOU," she poked my shirt, "ARE WEARING A GREEN SHIRT!"

"It was a gift from Charlie."

"You left him, didn't you? I knew he was a good-for-nothing hoodlum!"

"Mom, he's a police officer."

"Don't you sass me!" she repeated, obviously not having heard what I had just said. "You expect me to take care of you while you're pregnant? Do you know how long my back has been aching? My joints need a massage! Massage my joints!"

I awkwardly sat down on the couch, conflicted. The old piece of furniture gave a groan.

"AND YOU'RE SO HEAVY THAT YOU MAKE THE COUCHES GROAN!" she screamed, throwing a sack of flour at my head and just narrowly missing. "HOW MANY MONTHS ALONG ARE YOU?"

"I don't know, I didn't consult a doctor."

"YOU DIDN'T CONSULT A DOCTOR? STUPID GIRL!"

I got up before she could throw something heavier or pointier at me.

"I think you need to see a psychiatrist."

"Me?" I asked.

"NO!" she yelled sarcastically. "I WAS TALKING TO THE CLOCK!"

"Mom – " I started to explain, but before I could, the door opened. I peered past my mom's aching joints to see who it was.

"Dad!" I exclaimed. Great. Another parent to yell at me.

"Renee! My little girl!" A bubble of warmth rose up inside me. "What brings you here?"

The bubble popped. "Well…"

"YOUR DAUGHTER," my mom answered, advancing toward her husband with a hot iron in her hand, "HAS GOTTEN HERSELF KNOCKED UP! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY ABOUT THAT? YOUR LITTLE GIRL IS PREGNANT!"

I winced. "Mom, Charlie and I are married."

"_Were_, you mean."

"Were?" asked my dad. Conflicting emotions were passing over his face. Happy, angry, joyful, furious. And now he just looked confused.

"SHE'S PLANNING TO GET A DIVORCE!"

"Mom, I never said that."

"BUT YOU WERE THINKING IT! YOU WERE! I KNOW IT!"

I cringed. The expression on my dad's face had morphed from confusion to disappointment.

"Ren," he said, using the special nickname reserved for when he was angry, "I am very disappointed in you."

I suddenly felt very small.

"Everybody makes mistakes, but this one was huge."

My mother had some sort of mixture of triumph and anger written all over her face.

"Let's go to the doctor," he sighed.

"THAT'S ALL THE PUNISHMENT YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE HER?" my mother shrieked.

"Mother dearest wants me to see a psychiatrist."

"Maybe that's not such a bad idea." My dad had his mulling look on.

I stared at him, flabbergasted.

This couldn't have been a worse punishment.

**A/N: Someone's in trouble… **

**Next chapter will be written by **Meeeee**!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update! School's been a git! **

**Chapter 4**

"Good morning, Mrs Swan," my physiatrist greeted with an annoying hushed voice. "Are you well?"

No. No I was not 'well'. I was only nineteen and pregnant, soon-to-be divorced, with two extremely disappointed adults for support. I bet none of my friends had to deal with this!

"Not Swan." I replied stiffly. "Higginbotham."

The look on my father's face spoke louder than words. It was almost the same expression he had had when I had told him I was getting married.

"Of course, Miss Higginbotham," the calm woman wrote something down. "My name is Anne. And how are you?"

"Could be better." I answered honestly.

She nodded. "So, tell me what happened."

"Um," I trailed off, laughing nervously. "Where do I start...?"

"Well, I hear you are married...?" She prompted.

I blushed. "Were. I'm going to get divorced."

"Oh? And why's that?" The scribbling of her pen was starting to get annoying.

"I-the place doesn't suit my standards..." I blushed harder.

The woman – Anne- frowned. "The place doesn't suit your standards?"

Was she judging me? Really? Miss I'm-so-calm-it-get's-annoying? Miss hush-voice?

"I felt trapped." I argued.

"Trapped?" she scribbled something else on her notepad. "So, you left Mr Swan as you were feeling trapped and didn't like the area...?"

I paused. Even to me that sounded stupid. But...no...There _had_ to be something else to this...No...There _was_ another reason...

"I don't love him." I blurted out.

Anne's eyebrows shot up. "You don't love him?"

"It was a spontaneous marriage," I confessed. "And we had only known each other for a small time."

"Ah," she wrote something else. "Please continue..."

"I'm pregnant." I blurted out.

Anne took a long moment in gaping at me, then my stomach, before writing furiously in her notepad. Okay, maybe I was unsure at first, but now I am positive she is judging me. I could almost hear her thinking my sure to be new title: 'irresponsible slut'. Great.

"Your nineteen, correct?" she probed.

Okay! Whoa! Nineteen and pregnant – it was legal!

"Yes." I answered.

"Alright, well, Miss Higginbotham," Anne started. Well that was easy. Not. "I believe that you may be feeling the effects of pregnancy, which gave you the final nudge to leave him. How far along are you?"

"I don't know." I shrugged.

She her lips tightened, almost as if she was stopping herself from laughing at me. Hopefully I was just imagining things. Hopefully.

"Right, well, see the doctor first, and then refer her back to me," She wasn't even looking at me. It was as if I had left the room. "Then we'll see where we can go from there. Just provide lots of comfort and support and I'm positive everything will be fine. Okay?"

My dad, for the first time through this whole session, spoke; "Yes, thank you."

I stood up, wanting to get out of here as quick as possible. Imagine if my friends found out about this? Think of the gossip!

"What do you say, Ren?"

Great. Make me feel like a little kid. Thanks dad.

"Thanks." I muttered, half-sprinting out of the room.

"I hope we meet again." She smiled.

I sure hope not!

**Next will be written by **purpleprincess77**! **


End file.
